


Run, run, run...

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Я понимаю, как нелегко тебе вновь и вновь оставлять меня в одиночестве, пытаясь скрыться от любви, которую этот мир считает неправильной, более того - незаконной. Но мы не можем так рисковать.





	Run, run, run...

Я просыпаюсь один, кутаясь в тёплое одеяло, которое всё равно не может согреть меня. Сегодня тебя снова не было дома. Если бы я не чувствовал все твои переживания даже сквозь расстояние, я бы решил, что тебе всё равно. Но это не так, ведь наши мысли, чувства, надежды и страхи - одни на двоих. Я понимаю, как нелегко тебе вновь и вновь оставлять меня в одиночестве, пытаясь скрыться от любви, которую этот мир считает неправильной, более того - незаконной. Но мы не можем так рисковать.

Смотрю на нашу фотографию в рамке, и сердце сжимается стальным обручем. Где ты, с кем ты сейчас? Кем пытаешься заменить меня, но вновь безуспешно? Возвращаясь домой, ты успокаиваешь меня, говоришь, что всё хорошо, но я ведь чувствую, что это не так! Я ухожу в студию, закрываюсь там и пою песни, которые никто и никогда не услышит. Только так я могу выплеснуть свои эмоции, свой крик души. Мы скрываемся друг от друга, но долгое время в одиночестве выдержать просто невозможно.

Ты не веришь в любовь, в это громкое слово, мы просто знаем, что необходимы друг другу, и мы пытаемся удержаться на тонкой грани, но с каждым днём это удаётся всё сложнее и сложнее. Кажется, еще миг - и мы просто сорвёмся. Никто ведь не узнает? Но страх останавливает в шаге от пропасти.

Мы были одним целым еще до рождения, разве можно позволить этому миру разделить нас? Я не могу переломить свои чувства. Ты не сможешь исчезнуть из моей жизни, ведь у нас одна судьба на двоих, и мы переживём все её испытания.

Закрываю глаза и кладу голову тебе на плечо. Сегодня снова был тяжёлый день. И завтра вряд ли может что-то измениться. Но мы обязательно будем видеть одни сны на двоих.

В них мы будем по-настоящему счастливы.


End file.
